Split… Personality?
by Yonkia
Summary: "I suppose it's a problem if I have another personality sharing a mind with me," she deadpanned. "For god's sakes, I have to deal with Tsunade-sama, and now I have another personality to deal with!" she cried aloud, stomping her foot against the grass. Or: One girl dies in another world and is reincarnated as Shizune's other personality.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes at the bottom! Other details are on my profile, but there's not a lot of details to look at other than how I managed to draw up such a weird story.

Also, chapter set before the Search for Tsunade arc. Or during. Either way, it's before they meet Naruto for the first time.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Split… __Personality?_

* * *

"So... uh, who are you?" said the girl in black, standing in a fairly large and open prairie.

Her name was Shizune from what little I know about the Naruto series. I watched some of the movies and some episodes. Not much. From what I can tell, though... well, she looked like Shizune. For all I know, she could be someone completely different and isn't actually the nice person named Shizune from Naruto. But after a few sneaking glances, I confirm that it is indeed Shizune.

I ignored her in favor of checking the scenery. This was an interesting place and yet bland at the same time. Green was everywhere, I swear. So much grass. Flowers decorated a few patches of grass here and there. There's a lot of flowers. Seriously. It's a very wide and open space, perfect for relaxing. On the other hand, it makes me want to run around the trees in the far distance. The air seemed _energetic_.

And I'll tell you something: I have _no idea_ where I am, except the possibility of walking around in the Naruto universe.

A rather harsh "Ahem!" startled me. I turned around _pretty_ quickly, almost slipping over my own feet which... aren't my feet.

Looking up, I grinned, "Right, sorry!" Yeah, not really sorry. Shizune rolled her eyes, but quickly crossed her arms and stared at me.

"So, again, who are you and why are you in my... uh, mind space?" Shizune seemed confused herself if I wasn't any better at reading people.

I don't remember my name, but I did end up here after knowing that I died. Somehow. Fuzzy memory about how I died in the other life. And now I'm here. And here? I have little clue except 'mind space'.

Except... 'Mind space'?

It took me a while to conclude that it was her _mind_, her brain, consciousness, whatever. But I was surprised for a lack of better words.

This is her mind? This isn't a pretty place in the 'real world' where I could sit here all day and... well, sleep? (Hey, what else am I supposed to do? Watch clouds? There aren't any now anyway!) And speaking of the 'real world', am I even in the right place if I'm seeing a _Naruto_ character pop up in reality?

And in her head, to boot?

"Wait, so I'm in your head? I'm not actually alive!?" I could have panicked right then and there in disbelief before Shizune started talking again.

"Well, this is my head. And what's usually in my head is... well, myself." Shizune started fidgeting with the hems of her clothes with a frown. Was she nervous about something?

"Well, I'm not you, that's for sure." I don't see what's wrong if there's anything _wrong_ with that.

"...That might be a problem," Shizune murmured, soft enough that I almost didn't catch it.

With raised eyebrows, I crossed my arms. "Yes, and why is that a problem?"

"I suppose it's a problem if I have another personality sharing a mind with me," she deadpanned. "For god's sakes, I have to deal with Tsunade-sama, and now I have another personality to deal with!" she cried aloud, stomping her foot against the grass.

_Another_ personality? What does she mean, _another_ personality? If this is her mind that holds pretty much everything of someone's emotional being, then I should at least see another Shizune running around. And if not, then at least another _person_ running around. She did say _another_ personality. Inferring to _another_ person other than herself.

Person.

Like Sakura's inner (split) personality.

Was she talking about me!?

"Nooonono, nooo. You got something wrong. I'm not your double or whatever. I'm not even you for a start!"

"Then explain why you look like _me_!" Shizune pointed at me then whipped a human-sized mirror from _somewhere_ and set it aside a few feet away. Where did she get that, anyway? Is it for Tsunade's vanity purposes? Seriously, how did she fit a human-sized mirror into _anything_?

"And don't get started on denying that you're anything _but_ a surfaced personality!" Shizune pouted, seemingly put off by the turn of events that might have sprung onto her. "That just makes it even harder to deal with..." she huffed, watching me.

But the figure reflected in the mirror piqued my interest.

Cue staring at the mirror.

Staring like it's going to break soon.

It should break soon.

It must break.

There is _no way_ I am Shizune.

Seriously. Nooo.

Okay.

Backtracking.

I died, somehow-obviously, didn't I establish that?, because I obviously am not dreaming. Doesn't feel like a dream. (I kicked myself enough times in the head anyway. Mentally.)

And that was a few minutes ago. Not only I was _dead_ a few minutes ago, I somehow get placed as Shizune's-of all people!-split personality and get to sulk in the corner of her mind while she gets all the fun in the outside world.

_Whyyyyyyy_.

I imagined reincarnation to be something fun. Couldn't be worse than reincarnation into barnacles, no? At least I get to see the ocean from there, no? And if not barnacles, then human! Reincarnation into a human. That's even better.

...But nope, someone has better plans for me. As a 'split personality' companion of a Naruto character. Is that even possible? A fictional story comes to be reality. Wonder what happened or what it took for that to happen.

Blah.

Great, I'm turned into something akin to a consciousness for someone's personality issues.

In retrospect, I think I saw depression lines when I went to sulk in a corner not too far from here.

* * *

"Are you done being dramatic? I hope your melodramatic tendencies get toned down a bit," Shizune said, hanging around. "I don't want to catch that when god knows I'm already fairly dramatic."

"Shut up. You're actually a lot less... um. You're not as I expected you to be, honestly."

"Is that a compliment?" She gave a look while I noticed her bust size.

"As much as I envy your flat chest, yes." Which is a lot. I don't like running with a (somewhat) huge pair bouncing around in my other life.

"Wha-_THEY'RE AVERAGE_!" Shizune, enraged, socked me. In the face.

"Ow-!"

I did wonder, though, if people with personality disorders are simply stuck with unlucky souls like me. You know. Reincarnated to be someone's split personality. Maybe Sakura's 'inner' personality is a reincarnated-into-a-personality person, too. Like me.

Oh, who am I kidding. I'm getting a minor headache along with that imaginary bruise I've got on the head where she punched me. Namely, my cheek...

* * *

I'm not sure how long later, but a while later she's still in her mind. Well, our mind, I suppose.

I've concluded that, technically, yes indeed, I am her 'double'. Split personality. But I'm still a person!

I've thought over lots of things that included _'I'm hungry,' 'I'm technically a part of Shizune's consciousness,' 'I don't know how consciousnesses have hunger issues,' 'Why is she staying here so long?' 'I'm getting tired of referring to this place as "Mind Space"'_ and many others.

"I'm going to dub it the _Prairie Fields_ from now on." Very original name, me.

"Huh?" Shizune started from her seat, shooting me a look that begged for an explanation. She seemed to have dozed off or something. Or maybe because we didn't talk for a bit?

"Referring to your 'mind space' as the name 'mind space' is boring. 'Prairie Fields' sounds much better. Even if it sounds lame."

She sighed. "Yes, yes, whatever you say." She didn't protest, funnily enough. I thought she'd at least go against the somewhat cheesy and obvious name. Shizune gave another weary sigh and returned to whatever she was doing. It wasn't much except sitting and dozing off, to sum it up. Meditation in her own mind? I don't even know what she's doing.

Then again, she looks tired.

"I'm going to get some _proper_ rest," she covered her yawn, rising from her seat in the grass and stretching her limbs. And she was definitely tired although I'm not sure if it's from dealing with me or if it's from pre-existing conditions.

Well, considering that we did sit here for hours on end, but I don't know how long translated into real world time.

"Hey, mind putting up something for me to get some entertainment? Like... that mirror." I pointed at the very same mirror she pulled out of nowhere earlier. "I want to see what you do every day outside of this place."

Sighing, she walked up to the mirror. "Right, sure..." Shizune paused. "How?"

"Oh. Well..."

A beat.

"Um, try putting chakra into it?" I suggested, hoping that following _**Rule #1: Add Chakra to Anything**_ would work. (That's not a real rule. What am I thinking? I could get her killed or something!) "Maybe put thought into it such as 'Give your friend that lives in your head some source of media'?" I began listing all sorts of ideas in my head. "Perhaps-"

Shizune added chakra to the mirror with a _very_ bright flash that could'a blinded both of us.

"Alright, I got it working. Somehow. It's just dark now," Shizune crossed her arms after interrupting me. I'm beginning to think that she's in her thinking mode when she does that. Along with grasping her chin between her thumb and her index finger. Yes, that's definitely her thinking pose. She rubbed her eyes from the backlash of bright flashes.

"Probably, it's dark because you're sleeping," I snort. "Or your eyes are just closed," I said, noting how tired she was. After all, she's swaying and closing her eyes, and all that stuff people do when they get tired. Or lazy. "Hey twin, go sleep."

"Twin?"

"Nickname. Deal with it."

Shizune rolled her eyes and scattered into the air, probably going back to the 'reality' without argument. The foggy darkness on the mirror actually cleared up and it became some sort of media for me to watch.

* * *

She's been getting ready to retire for the night after dealing with Tsunade's slacking tendencies. Which usually meant late night drinking or otherwise luckless gambling.

Boring. (Well, poor Shizune, nonetheless.)

But, hey, I wonder if I can talk to her when she's not here. Certainly, I can hear her thoughts while she's out there. Maybe I could... ehm, what do you call it, 'possess' her? I don't know what personalities do to surface in the 'real world'!

And her thoughts are fairly simple even though she's tired. She's so dedicated to Tsunade.

_'I wonder what Tsunade-sama is up to... other than sleeping... oh, she better not be awake when I'm not!'_

_'She'd better not be drinking... then again, I dragged her out of the bar and tucked her in when she drank too much.'_

_'I hope _she's_ doing fine. I wonder, what do split personalities do, being stuck in the back of the mind?'_

Well, this particular one isn't doing anything interesting.

_'Hm, doesn't feel like anything's different... doesn't feel like I have another personality around. Maybe I tricked myself into thinking I've got one...?'_

"Well, I don't know, developing a personality disorder _sounds_ like it should feel different..." I muttered mostly to myself.

_'Hey, for once, I agree.'_

That surprised me a bit, that I'd get a response from her from me talking to myself out in this field. "Glad to know that I can actually _speak_ to you. Or myself. What am I going to refer to myself as? You or myself? I'm technically a part of you, now..."

Well, I don't mind, funny enough. It's an interesting way to... uh, well, get reincarnated. I suppose I'm content with being such a thing, watching from the sidelines...

_'...Do as you like. Can't argue with another _me_, after all.'_

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

_'I'm tired. Good night.'_

And she flopped onto her bed, closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Immediately. Which made her materialize back into the fields with a futon, sleeping like an infant.

For the next few hours, I never got the urge to sleep, eat, or crave anything humans would normally need. Except company, because Shizune's sleep talking and the complex positions she'd get herself into while sleeping was already hilarious in itself._ I wonder where my hunger went?_ and such were some small thoughts lingering around.

"I suppose I'm stick with ya for the rest of your life," I sighed and laid down next to her mattress in the prairie. And I attempted to sleep for the next few hours, however long Shizune sleeps for. I'd like to know when to wake up, but I don't know how long medic-nins sleep on average.

Hopefully it's not as long as I usually sleep back in my own life. I slept for hours ranging from 4 to 24 hours depending on the next day on the agenda (school, holiday, etc.), so I got used to sleeping as much as I like.

But if I can't sleep for 12 hours, I'm going to have a long life ahead.

Might as well think about how to find amusement in this place. Such as... how to take the wheel for a bit! Even if she'll be angry at me, at least I know how to find amusement then!

* * *

_Author's Notes;_

* * *

Hello, dear reader(s) who managed to get down here! I'm rather surprised you stuck until the end of this chapter!

I'm not sure if I'm going to expand it into a story, but if I do, let's hope it reaches your expectations. It started off awkwardly and it expanded by itself, so if you're wondering why it seemed so stiff and rushed in the beginning... there ya go.

I'm trying to fix my writing style by doing this. Somewhat. Three-fourths of it being for entertainment value for myself and the other quarter is for experimenting with how I'm going to attempt to write this.

So, why Shizune?

Even I don't know. I could have picked Tsunade since she's my most favorite character in Naruto, but I don't think it'd be that interesting. Unless Tsunade's in her drunken tirade, sure, but otherwise I don't know what to do with Tsunade. So I picked Shizune. And I wanted someone who is vastly different than Shizune yet at the same time pretty similar to her in personality. Somewhat. I thought it'd be fun.

I hope my depiction of Shizune does her justice. If I'm going OOC or doing something she wouldn't do, feel free to yell at me in a review! (Well, no flames, please. And a review on how I'm doing is perfectly fine!)

Until I find her a name, I'll just call the reincarnated personality Twin like she called Shizune. And technically, she's a self-insert OC, but she's in the form of... um, Shizune's other personality, I guess.

Maybe Twin will take over the driver's wheel and 'wreak havoc' in the Naruto world! Actually, I have that idea definitely on the list of 'to do' for this story. Eventually, you'll see it! (Whenever I get around to writing it, sure.)

This is basically a trial run; see how many people like it and decide from there!

Thanks for reading. And I hope I don't write long author notes like these. I promise I'll trim it down a few if-when? I write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes at the bottom. Not much happens in this chapter and is a bit shorter than Chapter 1. Sorry bout that!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Split… Personality?_

* * *

It's been a week since I appeared in Shizune's head. Considering that Naruto hasn't found us yet—Tsunade's not back in Konoha, after all—it would be soon or later before Jiraiya happens to run into the bars we frequent from town to town. Very nomadic lifestyle. Stay for a week or two, move on to the next town. At least, that's how Twin described it to me.

Anyhow, I wonder where I am in regards to the Naruto timeline. Or what town we're in, for that matter.

The mirror showed lots of familiar—too familiar by now—scenes that happen in Shizune's every day life. Twin's out there, as it is afternoon. She usually hangs out around the perpetually sunny prairies at the end of the day. Unfortunately, there's no night in this place to indicate that. (I should ask Twin to fix that. I missed looking at the night skies, even though in my last life I lived in a city with immense light pollution. You could barely see the brightest stars in the constellation of Orion.)

"Is this what you do almost every day, twin?" I ask with a sigh.

_'More or less.'_ She seemed to detect my irritation at this kind of lifestyle if her comforting vibes were anything to go by. Living and traveling and such with her _shishou_, keeping her in line, get them out of sketchy situations… kind of _exciting_. Sometimes, Twin would be watching the skies at night next to Tsunade, who rarely does this, who would give up her gambling and drinking hobbies for the night. Probably for Shizune. (And I deny that she does it for me! Shut up!)

(_'Do you like the view?'_  
"Yeah. Thanks, twin. I've never seen the stars like this before."  
_'Never? Before? Oh, I give up trying to find out about split personalities.'  
_"Hoh, sorry. I mean the view. I barely see any, last I remember."  
_'Last you remember? Hmmh! You are confusion embodied into my very own psyche.'_  
"Thanks.")

Yeah.

Sad to say, their life was unsurprisingly boring at the same time it was exciting in my eyes.

Sure, there was the occasional bar fight with perverted leches that wouldn't stop bothering Tsunade, but they were so one-sided of a curb-stomped battle that it was over before it began. There seldom might be a rare genin or chunin ninja that put up more of a fight, but Tsunade's a part of the Legendary Sannin—the fighters probably added a few seconds more to their inevitable end of Tsunade's fist to the face.

As expected of the hard-punching Sannin.

Otherwise, the one thing that bothered me was that there weren't many shinobi activities happening around. More like the _lack_ of it. It's unsettling. Seems like Tsunade and Shizune both know _very well_ how to cover their tracks. I don't know how they do it. With medical skills that are unrivaled, I wouldn't be so surprised if there were ninjas after Tsunade's ability in healing. Or her bounty, for that matter.

Not many people could deliberately find her. (Which was funny, since Tsunade usually kept to one place for one or two weeks if anything Twin says is to go by.)

Well, except in the near future where creepy-snake comes up with that preposterous offer of reviving Tsunade's love and little brother in exchange for healing his arms. Even thinking over about that offer makes my head hurt; yeah, it's very appealing, but _sacrifices_, dude.

I wouldn't want to be handed over to some creepy dude to die and have my body host a soul that was _dead_ for so long.

That's a pathetic way to die. I would swear revenge on someone who did that to me.

Maybe.

* * *

"Twin, why do you do so much for Tsunade?"  
_'Well… even I don't really know the answer to that.'_

Shizune was cleaning up and sorting through her travel pack. Senbon here, emergency ration bars there, clothes here… she was preparing to leave for the next town with Tsunade.

"So… you just travel with her."  
_'More or less. I won't lie, though; I'm probably the last thing left to Tsunade since uncle died on the battlefield.'_  
"So she's protecting what's left of who she loved. Or something."

Tsunade wanted to protect her lover's niece, and thus taught her medical techniques. Well, it's more like the other way around at this point… the caring for, that is.

'_I suppose.'_  
"Eh, just don't die on her or something." Lame sentence, I realized. Man, am I crap at speaking the language of somewhat sensitive topics…  
_'Or something!?'_

Thank heavens she's alone and packing. I don't think making shocked faces at thin air does good in evaluations of sanity.

"Of course! What else do I mean!? I'd be distraught if my cute little apprentice died before I did! It meant that I outlived my cute little protégé!" I sigh. "Which is obvious…" Man, how dumb do I sound…

I cut myself off when she rolled her eyes at me and resumed to what's left to pack, moving on to last-minute checks.

"…Bah, what am I saying? You should finish packing and go check on Tsunade before she goes on a drunken stupor or does something ridiculous before you even move out to the next town."

She finished the packing by this point and checked her belongings; next, to Tsunade's room she goes as if the conversation didn't happen at all.

As for me, I sat on the ever-so-green grass in front of the mirror of awesomeness. Shizune did some things to it in some of her visits at night, which made it quite awesome. Hence the name.

She tweaked a few things on the functions of said mirror, which included being able to step in and through the glass surface like a door and allowed me to look at things by myself. Like a 3D simulation. Much like the anime of _Sword Art Online_ back in my old world if I had to compare it to something. Except I could return to the mind (thank gods).

Only Twin can see me when I do that. If she works on it more, perhaps I'll even get a body to walk in on the 'reality' plane (I hope for the day, because I want to eat _real_ food). I didn't use the mirror that often, though. Turns out Tsunade gets suspicious, no matter how drunk she is, whenever she sees Shizune concentrating and making faces at thin air, so I did her a favor and only walked around when Shizune's busy or alone. Or when I wanted to.

Like right now.

The room Twin slept in was next to Tsunade's room. I'd thought that they would room together just to save what money they have so that Tsunade can gamble on, but… I don't really know why they didn't do that. Tonton, the pig, usually slept in Tsunade's room but on the rare days that Tsunade did something poor to the little oinker, Tonton went for Twin's room.

Tonton slept in Tsunade's room this time.

I've got to say, Tonton is a cute little pig. I really really _really_ want to hug that cute pink blob… even if pigs usually aren't as sanitary. But I know Tonton's a special one. And thus, I really really want to hug Tonton.

Anyway, back to what I was doing.

Shizune still replies to me with the mental link we have because talking to thin air was the telltale sign of being insane. Shizune expressed that she didn't want to be under Tsunade's constant surveillance 24/7 _again_, which was intriguing. I wonder what Tsunade does in 'surveillance mode'?

"Have I ever mentioned I'm glad you did this? In a week, to boot." I was kind of surprised at how well we got to know each other and got along in such a short amount of time.

_'Yes, you've told me many times. I still can't believe that I have another consciousness in my head_…_'_

"I thought I was a personality of yours?"

_'You're so unlike me that I can't even conclude that you're me.'_

"What happened to the first time I met you? You pretty much declared _me_ as _yourself_!"

_'…Shush.'_ Her cheeks flushed red.

In the past week, she couldn't grasp the fact that she's got a split personality from thin air all of a sudden, and to remedy that she simply called me another consciousness sharing her head.

Her exclamation about that was so close to the truth that I couldn't reply to whatever she spewed out of her mouth after that.

She's pretty smart. Or she's lucky. Either way, thank gods for that. Or Kami. (Which should I refer to now that I'm in a Feudal-Japan-esque era?)

"So, are we _actually _on the move or did you just pack for tomorrow?" It didn't seem like she was rushing on the way out for the next town. Shizune mentioned that they do that sometimes to avoid being tracked or something.

_'We _should_ be leaving for Tanzaku Town tomorrow. So yes, I packed for tomorrow.'_

"I thought we were leaving _today_ since you packed just now… in the morning, to boot."

_'Last-minute arrangements tend to have a mistake or two. Like losing a hairpin, for one.'_ She planned on checking over the bags again to account for everything, I can tell.

"Diligent, are we?"

Shizune laughed. Quietly.

_''Course, otherwise how am I still with Tsunade-sama?'_ Shizune smiled to herself while waiting for Tsunade to get on with the day. Tonton walked out the door and leaped to Shizune's arms when Tsunade opened the door, looking as if yesterday's binge drinking didn't happen.

I wonder, does her liver repair itself? All that drinking can't be good for her…

"Shizune, what are you smiling at?" Tsunade asked, curious at what got Shizune's mood to be so chipper in the morning.

"Ah, nothing." Twin shot a weak glare at me while my teeth were showing in a splitting grin. It was fun teasing her, I'll admit.

"Hm. Off we go, then!" To gambling and drinking the day away again before going to Tanzaku Town, no doubt…

…But I had a little weird feeling about Tanzaku Town. Not that it sounds or seems like a bad place, but something about it…

* * *

_Author's Notes;_

* * *

_I had a little fun with this chapter. I hope you like it!_

_Our girl here is switching between Twin and Shizune when referring to her. I hope you don't mind that as much. If it confuses you, then… well, sorry 'bout that. :P_

_Naruto's coming in pretty soon, if Tanzaku is any hint to it._

_Not sure if I'll have any fun with the fight scenes, though… ehh… I'll try. Like everything else._

_Thanks for the follows and views, guys! ;)_


End file.
